1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to an electrical connector provided with a retaining member, construction of which is designed to fasten the connector on a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the operation performance of a Central Processing Unit (CPU) in an electrical product has been great improved, the data transfer speed between an electrical product and an external device, especially a standard external device such as hard disk device or optical disk device etc., also need to be improved. Since the Serial ATA interface provides a high transfer speed, it's gradually used as the main interface between an electrical product and an external device.
The Chinese patent with an issue number 2752990 discloses an electrical connector having a serial ATA interface, which is mounted on a circuit board and is able to transfer both power signal and digital signal. This connector includes an insulating housing and a plurality of contacts received in the housing. Said housing includes a base portion extending along a transverse direction, two lead-in portions extending from two ends of said base portion and an inserting portion extending forwardly from the base portion. The inserting portion is divided into two parts, one is power inserting portion and another is signal inserting portion.
On each external side of said lead-in portion, there defines two first mounting slots for separately receiving a retaining patch. On the rear end of the base portion and at the joint position between the power inserting portion and signal inserting portion, there defines a second mounting slot for also receiving a retaining patch. When the connector is mounted on a circuit board, the contacts of the connector are separately soldered with the corresponding circuit on the circuit board, the retaining patches received in the first and second mounting slot joint with the circuit board, according to the structure, the connector is fastened on the circuit board.
A complementary connector mates with said connector mounted on the circuit board guided by the lead-in portion of the connector. The insert/pull out force will be focused on the mating side of the connector when the complementary connector is inserted into or pulled out from the connector. As the operating force from user is very large that may result in the insert/pull out force made on the connector also is very large, or the inserting operation departures from a correct inserting direction, that all may result in the connector loose even drop from the circuit board. Hence, it's necessary to ameliorate the exist connector to overcome said drawbacks.